fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecks Royard
Ecks Royard (エックスロヤルド Ekkusu Royarudo) or more infamously known as X (エックス Ekkusu) is one of the last known remaining members of the once illustrious House of Royard. Unlike her two cousins, her parents are alive though for some reason she ran away when she turned 16. After that, she supposedly turned to crime, becoming an notorious dark mage accused of illegal trade of information and magical arms as well as terrorism and assassination of high ranking officials. She was eventually convicted and incarcerated at Ascalon Grand Prison. After spending 1 year as an inmate, she managed to plan an elaborate escape. It involved smuggling magical devices inside the prison via her contacts and bribery, inciting a massive riot and running in the confusion. Such was her determination for freedom that she spent 8 hours without moving an inch in fear of being detected by the pursuit unit's sensor magic and then weeks in hiding, constantly moving and changing identities. Ecks' time in the prison was immensely traumatizing and difficult, further cultivating not only her skills, but her pseudo-sociopathic/psychopathic personality. She is immensely feared, enough that almost no one is willing to work for or with her. She is known for creating Haiku for those she plans to kill and tends to recite it before their death. Her life's only goal is to find a man named To-chan, who made a promise to her when they were little. Appearance Ecks is a young woman of slightly above average height and weight with a lean, but muscular build. Her body's curves are clearly outlined and her large breasts are further accenuated by her choice in clothing. She has short black hair and slightly narrow green eyes. With a mysterious and mocking smile constantly present on her face, not many can tell what she might be thinking which further adds to her intimidating image of a sociopath/psychopath. Despite her feminine appearance, Ecks does not adhere to fashion. She owns a number of loose combat uniforms and prefers generally anything that is easy to move in, regardless of how it looks. Usually, she can be seen wearing tight fitted dark colored shirts and baggy cargo pants with the stadard combat boots for footwear. She also wears belts with many pouches and weapon holders. Personality Raised in a controlled environment, outside of any "unnecessary influences" as her parents would say, Ecks has been taught a multitude of subjects needed to make her the perfect weapon. Amongst those, at an early age she was made to kill and torture small animals in order to get her used to killing; eventaully people. Ecks is, for all intents and purposes, emotionless. She was never shown any emotions as a child and never taught how to deal with them should she experience them. She can, however, mimick the sounds and expressions associated with each and every one. She can smile, laugh, cry, "feel" pain, show surprise and many others. In casual surroundings, she has been taught to wear a cleverly orchestrated facade, a mask that would make her appear normal, if a bit odd; so as to better blend in with the crowd. A perpetual smile would always be present, calm and rather lethargical, it is meant to disarm those arround her; particularly her enemies. There is one true quality that has not been so much as instilled into her as it is something she has inherited as any other Royard; that is an unwavering determination. As she has never had any friends or associates, only targets, it makes her a very dangerous enemy to have. She will stop at nothing until she either kills or captures those that fall under her line of sight. Such determination has only increased, especially after she was confined to the super-max prison, Ascalon. She managed to seduce the guards of the prison, both male and female, smuggle weapons inside, insight a rebellion and sneak out during the chaos. The concept of mercy does not exist in her mind, neither does "too much". She is literally taught to do anything that is necessary for achieving the desired goals. If she is to be described in one word however, it is efficient. She will never waste more effort and energy than she has analyzed is the abosolute minimum for completing a task. Ruthless, patient and highly observant of all that surrounds her, she can easily adapt to any situation, and no one can truly predict what she will do next. Her eyes never stop wandering, looking for weaknesses in everything she sees. Because, to her, everything has weaknesses, nothing is perfect. She pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing her to quickly notice if something is not as it appears and can easily see through any tricks placed on her. She trusts no one, in fact she doesn't even know the concept, so she will always seek a leverage that can be exploited if- "when" she is betrayed. Her parents have taught her that relationships, whatever they are based on, do not last long. One way or the other, when the other party finds a better proposal elswhere, she will become obsolete. So to her, "trust" is but a simple, empty word that everyone uses to get what they want. When she has felt that the other party has outlived their usefullness, she will not hesitate to stab them in the back. Despite being the "ultimate weapon of vengeance", Ecks will not always kill. If she cannot get what she needs through violence, Ecks can and will resort to other methods, be it torture, threats, negotiation and/or seduction. Her most preferred weapon aside from her fighting skills, is sex. Her sensual body has stolen many a secrets and many a hearts. Her parents, being researchers, have taught her that people have desires that they cannot surpress. Amongst "The Three Desires", the desire for pleasure is a pwoerful weapon that she can use to make nearly anyone bend to her will. Thus, when tasked to seduce a target fo whatever purposes, Ecks' weapon of choice is her body. She has slept with many individuals to gain information, to assassinate a "target", and even insight discord within friends and family, all for the mission. As gentle and sensual as she might appear to be, Ecks is just as brutal. When seduction also fails, or is not found necessary, torture is also another one of the many skillsets she possesses. She knows the anatomy like the back of her hand, and can inflict an insufferable amount of pain to an individual without actually dealing any mortal damage to them. And lying is certainly not a good choice when facing Ecks, for she can tell when someone does by studying their facial and body expressions, as well their pulse. Despite their best efforts, her parents were not able to completely dehumanize her and slowly, but surely she is starting to learn about her emotions. When she was a child, she met her first friend, To-chan whom she values most of all. He taught her many things and ever since then, he is her sole purpose in life. That bond became so strong that she defied and nearly killed her parents, whilst running away from everything she knows. She learned many things on her own and even began to develop some emotions. She shows love, or at least an uncanny version of it, making sure no harm befalls the man she "loves". If she feels he is threatened in any way, Ecks will employ lethal measures to make sure that he is safe. Once, Tolbert had been nearly killed during a training mission gone wrong, she became enraged to the point of going on a rampage and slaughtered everything in her sight. Amusingly, she has developed a tendency to stalk him when she has enough free time. With his friends, alone, sleeping, in the bathroom, clothed, naked, it does not matter. She has seen it all and never seems to get enough. To be able to see him in such situations, expressing the many emotions she does not understand, Ecks even has pictures of him in any situation imaginable and continues to make more. History Magic & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:House of Royard Category:Zikimura Category:Shadow Broker Organization